Mark the Tapir
Mark the Tapir is a character who appears in the Sonic Boom television series. He is an anthropomorphic tapir who resides on Seaside Island and the fanatical, self-proclaimed “number-one fan" of Sonic the Hedgehog. History Coming to Career Day to meet Sonic, Mark introduced himself to him before he left. He then started to stalk Sonic, trying intensely to please him. Eventually, Mark convinced Sonic to let him become his personal assistant. While Mark gave Sonic excellent services, he purposely crashed Sonic into a boulder when he had to go to the movies with his crew. Mark then trapped Sonic in a body cast in his cabin so they could spent all their time together acting out Mark's fanatic dreams. Though Mark trapped Sonic's team in body casts too when they came looking for him, the heroes broke while trying to escape and defeated Mark, who was only happy to be beaten by his hero. Personality Mark is a fanatical, zealous, disturbed, hyperactive, and mentally unstable psychopath obsessed with Sonic. On the surface, he appears as an overly eager and friendly guy who tries his best to do good deeds, albeit with extreme intensity. He is also a supreme and influential fanboy, geeking out over doing the most mundane things with Sonic and seeking to spent as much time with him as possible. When Mark thinks he has failed to live up to his idol's expectations or chances to satisfy his fanboy dreams, he is prone to bouts of mood swings and/or minor self-punishment. Mark is also not one to sit still (especially when Sonic is around), as he always has something going on, and is very observant about details. Outside Sonic and those he deems his friends, Mark behaves rather antisocially towards others. Mark is also very cunning, deceitful, manipulative, and devious, as exemplified in how he lured Sonic into a false sense of security despite his intensity and getting Sonic to make him his assistant for his own agenda. He also shows pronounced sinister tendencies, not only hurting his idol Sonic to keep him to himself, but also keeping people against their will so they can be his friends. However, despite his inexcusable and argumentative behavior, Mark always acts extremely innocent, showing a complete lack of conscience and empathy. Trivia *Mark's role in "The Biggest Fan" mirrors that of Annie Wilkes in Steven King's novel, Misery. *Mark does not really care about "SonAmy" (a fanterm for Sonic and Amy being in a romantic relationship). *The icon of Sonic's head on Mark's shirt first appeared in Sonic Boom CG Style Guide. *Mark's attire mimics Sonic's appearance; his shirt is blue like Sonic's torso, his gloves are almost the same as Sonic's, and his shoes' parts have roughly the same colors as those Sonic wears. *Mark's attire and personality is similar to Chris-Chan, the infamous author of the Sonichu webcomic. Gallery Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sonic Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Arrogant Category:Obsessed Category:Charismatic Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Dissociative Category:Wrathful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mongers Category:Misanthropes Category:Mutilators Category:Control Freaks Category:Hypocrites Category:Affably Evil Category:Delusional Category:Neutral Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Torturer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Insecure Category:Paranoid Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fanatics